Circus Freaks Forever
by BirdSpell
Summary: Five years is a long time to go without seeing your closest friend. Robin and Kate haven't seen each other since the Flying Graysons died, but when circumstance pushes them together, how long will it take for them to recognise each other, and defeat whoever is trying to kill the Team and the Mysterious Benedict Society? Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. The Bird and the Cat

Circus Freaks Forever

Chapter 1

**You know, I can't believe no one else has done a Young Justice/Mysterious Benedict Society crossover before. I mean, they both have very similar concepts. They're both about groups of extraordinary children, and they both have a kid who grew up in a circus in them... *cough*Robin*cough*Kate*cough* This chapter is pretty much a prologue. Bold italics are Romani, italics are... well, everything else. Why? Because I can.**

**In no way do I own YJ or The Mysterious Benedict Society. I wish I did, though.**

The Bird and the Cat

_All was quiet in the base. The villain to whom it belonged sat in a chair facing a computer screen, watching a video dated six years ago. It had been taped following one of the Haley's Circus performances, and followed two children- a girl aged eight and a boy aged seven –as they darted through the crowds._

"_**Come on Robin, let's go! Moocho made pies!" **__The girl laughed, her long blonde hair flying out behind her as she ran in a flurry of frantic action._

"_**I know Kitty, that's why I'm running!" **__What she made look hard, the boy made appear effortless, soaring through the air with a grace that showed why, even then, he was known as the Boy Wonder._

_The video continued in that way for several minutes, with the children leaping about throwing good natured Romani insults at each other, before the villain paused the video and studied the two racing acrobats, frozen in a time before the pain and hardship that would start the next year. A soft laugh was heard from the shadows._

"_Excellent. The plan is ready. Bane!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Prepare for phase one. Oh, and tell our friend McCracken that we will soon be in need of his services."_

_"Of course."_

_The villain turned back to the screen._

"_Soon, Richard Grayson and Kate Wetherall will get the surprise of their lives."_

_And as the villain spoke, in a large house in Stonetown, Mr. Benedict was telling a group of four children of Young Justice, and preparing an outing that would change the two children he was thinking of forever._

**Alright, done! Please tell me what you think! Also, cookies to anyone who guesses a: the bad guy du jour and/or b: why Robin calls Kate Kitty. I know it's short, hopefully once I really start the chapters will get longer. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Kate

Circus Freaks Forever

Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So, new chapter, yada yada. It wouldn't kill you to review you know. Italics are thoughts.**

**I own EVERYTHING! Yeah, right. I still don't own any of this.**

Kate

It was a warm day in Stonetown, and all Kate wanted to do was get outside, do some cartwheels, and actually enjoy the day. Instead, the Mysterious Benedict Society was learning about Young Justice, the Justice League's special undercover ops team. Sure, superheroes were great and all, but they were, well, _superheroes._ Even the ones without powers were well above Kate's level, and she hated the feeling of inferiority that came with being weaker than someone. Mr. Benedict was currently telling them about each member of the Team, as they were more frequently called.

"Alright, let's go oldest to youngest, for the sake of organization. First is Red Arrow, aged eighteen. He has no powers, and fights with a bow and arrow. Next is Aqualad, aged sixteen-"

As much as Kate wanted to listen to Mr. Benedict, she found Constance's attempts to find a word that rhymed with 'superhero' much more riveting than learning about who could do what.

"-And last, but certainly not least, Robin, aged thirteen, who's abilities include hacking, martial arts, and acrobatics."

Kate's eyes widened as she realized what had just been said.

_Robin? No, it has to be a coincidence. He's just a spoilt rich kid now. This is just some other guy who happened to choose the codename Robin... and is the same age as him... and has his abilities... no way he could ever be a crime fighter, besides, he probably hasn't even seen a trapeze in five years, I doubt he can even do a double aerial somersault now..._

The fourteen year old suddenly found herself wondering why they were even discussing this. Did they really need to know about the Team?

"Uh, Mr. Benedict..."

"Yes Kate?"

"I was just wondering... why are we learning about this? I mean, if they're an undercover ops team, doesn't that mean they're supposed to be pretty much above top secret?"

The man smiled at her.

"Why, yes, they _are _supposed to be a secret. However, I've managed to talk the League into letting you meet them next week."

"Meet them?! Really?"

"Well, they are children, after all. In fact, when they're not fighting crime they all lead at least somewhat normal lives. At least, normal for their... station in life. Some of them aren't human, some of them are richer, some of them poorer. In any case, you will be able to talk to them, see their headquarters, most likely learn several new styles of combat."

Sticky fidgeted awkwardly. "What if we're not interested in combat?"

"As I said, they are regular teenagers. You could talk to them, and I understand that some of them are geniuses themselves. Perhaps you could learn a new skill."

"Lie what?" Reynie didn't bother trying to hide his interest.

"Other than combat? Advanced science and mathematics, hacking, lock picking, mental shields, acrobatics! These are incredibly talented children, the possibilities are endless!"

Constance pouted. "I thought we were incredibly talented."

"You are, but these children are talented in different ways, and, due to their extensive training, a wider range of things. They all know things you don't, but I'm sure you will know things they don't."

Kate nodded. This could be interesting.

**Yay! Done! So... until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	3. Robin

Circus Freaks Forever

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. So, thanks to jakefan for reviewing, and on with the show!**

**Italics equal thoughts.**

**IOWNNOTHING **

Robin

"In three days, you will be meeting a group called The Mysterious Benedict Society. They are coming to learn what it takes to be a hero, as well as combat, and anything else you're willing to teach them."

Aqualad smiled slightly. "Batman, am I to assume we are training this... Society?"

"You are. Now member is talented in a different way, much like all of you are. The members are Reynie Muldoon, an impressively logical problem solver, Sticky Washington, the boy who remembers everything he hears, reads, or sees, Constance Contraire, an incredibly gifted four year old who can sense patterns to such an extent she can read minds, and Kate Wetherall, a girl who can measure any distance perfectly."

Robin choked slightly. "Kate... Wetherall."

_Kitty? No way, no damn way, she's still with Haly's... right?_

"Yes Robin, Kate Wetherall." Batman's face showed his amusement, though only Robin could see it.

"Whelming."

"So... what's so special about this Kate girl, anyway?"

Robin smirked at his best friend. "Oh, I saw her on the news a few times. She used to work for Haly's Circus."

Wally grinned as he caught on. M'gann looked confused.

"Haly's Circus... oh, wasn't that the circus we went undercover at?"

"Uh... yeah."

Robin smiled slightly, already preparing ways to continue his and Kitty's ongoing prank war.

_Slow down Grayson, you don't even know if it's her yet! It's too soon to be preparing pranks!_

Dick mentally slapped himself.

_Oh, and there are definitely two girls named Kate Wetherall who can judge distance perfectly!_

Wally poked him. "Is she hot?"

"Dude, why are you so obsessed over whether or not a girl's hot? There are more important things than looks, you know."

Wally coughed, then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'says the guy from the circus.'

Robin Batglared at him. "What was that?"

The speedster gulped. "Uh, I'll just be over- bye!"

Dick cackled. The pranks would have to wait, fight now he had a hero to capture.

**Short, I know. C'est la vie. You know, French is a lot of fun when you're not taking lessons. Well until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	4. Meetings

Circus Freaks Forever

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I know the chapters for this have been extremely dialogue heavy. But in this one, we have YJ beating the shit out of Bane! Alright, moving on to reviewer responses.**

**wenyingtheawesome: Well, I'm updating now... a bit after you told me to, but I can't help that. Not many people do see the connection. I'm not sure why.**

**krikanalo: Thanks! This one's longer, and there's less dialogue.**

**I own nothing, and I still hate disclaimers.**

Meetings

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet them?" Sticky adjusted his glasses nervously, glancing around the old warehouse they stood in. Kate smiled.

"Don't worry Sticky; it's just the start of the hero experience! After all, villains have a thing for abandoned warehouses!"

"Indeed we do."

The Mysterious Benedict Society stared around, hunting for the source of the Spanish sounding voice. Sticky whimpered. "M-maybe the Team is playing a trick on us?"

Reynie shook his head. "They're heroes, why would they be playing tricks on us?"

"Uh, guys?" The other three looked in the direction Kate was pointing, only to see a huge man, at least seven feet tall, with gigantic muscles, and tubes filled with yellow liquid coming out of the back of his head. Reynie, of course, was the first to recognize him. "Bane!"

The drug lord smiled wickedly. "Ah, yes. My employers have an interest in your little... Society."

Kate blinked. "Why?"

"You are meeting the Team. Now tell me, what would a team of teenaged superheroes want with a group of civilians?"

"Our mentor gives a lot of money to the League. He pulled a few strings, that's all," Kate said, struggling to remain calm. Bane chuckled. "My employer knows it's more than that." He smiled at their confused expressions. "But I see you don't." Then his fists slammed down towards them.

"Scatter!" Reynie called. Kate grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards some crates to the right. They were vaguely aware of Sticky and Constance going the other way, but of course, Bane charged after them. It was obvious they couldn't outrun someone so much bigger than them, and they had no hope of defeating him.

"All we can do," Reynie gasped, "is keep him from getting us as long as we can. The Team has to get here sooner or later."

Bane appeared in front of them. "Come now children, did you really think I would set a trap for you without scouting the premises first?"

"Well, we were kind of hoping there wouldn't be any villains here..." Kate muttered. Bane smirked, and sent a fist flying towards them. Before it could hit, however, a hand grabbed both of them by the collar and pulled them into the building's rafters.

"Stay here," the newcomer said. "You'll be safe while we deal with Bane."

"We?" Kate and Reynie asked simultaneously.

"Well, yeah. Oh, there are the others now!"

The person, who they could now see was a teenaged boy dressed in a red tunic, black leggings, a black and yellow cape, a black domino mask and combat boots, let out a wicked sounding cackle and dropped neatly onto Bane's shoulders, snatching at the tubes coming from his head. The drug lord reached up to pull him off, but the teen flipped neatly out of reach. As Kate and Reynie watched, four other teens leapt into view, attacking the huge man with such effortless teamwork it was like a dance. But even as they watched, something went wrong. The raven haired boy on the villain's back lost his grip on the tubes as Bane twisted away from the others. As he scrabbled for something else to hold on to, the older man plucked him off his back and flung him easily into a wall.

"Robin!"

The ginger speedster darted across the room, skidding to a halt and kneeling beside the younger boy. After a moment, he stood and, snatching something from the boy's belt, raced back and jammed the black object into the Venom tubes. The liquid spilled out, covering the floor in a layer of yellow, and the dark skinned boy put away the swords he had been using and pressed his hands against it. A glow of electricity filled the room and Bane collapsed, skin smoking. The green skinned girl raised a hand, and Kate and Reynie were lifted down to the floor of the warehouse. The ginger ran over to the raven haired boy again and crouched beside him, fiddling with something in his hands. After a moment, the younger hero shot upright.

"Thanks KF." The two of them walked over to where Kate and Reynie were standing beside the other heroes. "So, what'd I miss?"

The green skinned girl smiled. "Actually, you're just in time for introductions!"

Kate shook her head. "No, we're missing two people."

"We're over here!" At the sound of Sticky's voice, everyone turned to face a pile of crates, from which the other two members of the Mysterious Benedict Society now emerged.

"Alright then," the ginger said. "If that's everyone, let's get to introductions!"

Kate smiled. "Well, as we're the guests we'll go first! I'm Kate, that's Reynie, Sticky and Constance." She pointed at each of her friends in turn. The dark skinned boy stepped forward. "I am Aqualad, this is Artemis," the blonde archer girl, "Kid Flash," the ginger, "Superboy," the strong looking boy, "Miss Martian," the green girl, "and Robin." The slender dark haired boy who had initially saved Kate and Reynie from Bane. "Now, I assume you are the Mysterious Benedict Society that we were expecting today?"

Reynie nodded. "Yes, we are. Are you Young Justice?"

The youngest hero- Robin –smirked. "No, it's the other group of heroes in this warehouse."

"Robin."

"What?" He whined.

Aqualad sighed. "The bioship is waiting outside. Let's get to Mount Justice."

"Mount Justice?" Constance asked. "What an original name."

Robin smirked again. "This is going to be an asterous week."

"A... what now?" Sticky asked.

"The opposite of disastrous. Asterous. See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!"

The Team just sighed, used to Robin butchering the English language. The Society, on the other hand, looked incredibly confused. Kid Flash, remembering what it had been like when he had first met the Boy Wonder, took pity on them. "He does that a lot. You get used to it."

The thirteen year old cackled, doing a quick, effortless backflip, then running inside the red ship they could now see in front of them. Kid ran after him. As soon as they were all inside, the ship took off, and they were on their way to the teenagers' HQ. The speedster punched Robin in the arm.

"You're doing pretty well, for someone who just got thrown into a wall."

The bird grinned. "Dude, I fight crime in Gotham. I get thrown into a wall at least once a week!"

Before any member of the Society could ask what he meant, or why a thirteen year old was fighting in the most crime ridden city in the world, Miss Martian spoke up. "We're here!" They all looked out the window at the huge mountain in front of them.

"Wow," Kate said. "You guys live here?"

"Well, most of us don't live here," Robin laughed. "Only Supey and Miss M. Aqualad's from Atlantis, duh, KF's from Central, Arty's from Star, I'm from Gotham, and Zee's from... Manhattan, I think."

"Zee?" Sticky asked. The Team face palmed. "Hello Megan," Miss Martian laughed. "You haven't met Zatanna yet!"

As the bioship sank towards the mountain, each occupant slid into their own thoughts. This was going to be an interesting week.

**Finally done! There is going to be Chalant, because that's one of my favourite pairings. Well, I have nothing to say, so until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
